Firefly Necklace
by Kal-of-the-Kalemi
Summary: DanaReese, here's the help with your story! come take it if ya want it: Copyright danareese's story with my slight help
1. Chapter 1

Firefly Necklace

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Real Characters In The Show Zoey 101; I Only Own My Created Characters and The Plot.

Chapter 1: Confessions Pt. 1

Logan's P.O.V.

It's another day with the gang. I am happy, sad, angry, and depressed. I'm happy Lola is here and all, but I'm sad because Dana's gone. As each day goes by I'm hurting on the inside. I miss her sharp tongue, fiery attitude, and her great sense of style. The more I think of her the more depressed I am. I try not thinking about her, but she's always running through my mind.

"We're here.'' Chase announces.

We're off campus. We told the dean we'd be gone for a while and that we'd be back when we're done. He was a little suspicious, but was still convinced. We're going out for dinner. Nicole started a conversation about Dana when we were seated and then explained just for old times sake.

Lola asked me if I was okay because when I heard Dana's name I zoned out, everyone noticed. I said yeah. I know she likes me, Zoey and Nicole told me, but I don't like her. "Hey, anyone wanna talk about Dana. But, there's a twist we have to confess 'cuz if you don't then there's stress." Nicole said in her giddy tone.

Everyone said yeah. Well everyone except for Lola, but it was 6 to 1 which meant she lost. I began, "I remember when she first came here from L.A. to Pacific Coast Academy. I remember how beautiful she looked. Before she spoke I expected her to be how she was, and that's what I got. The way Dana's spark would become a flame. Arguing was our way of venting; we even confessed that to each other. I…well we had a crush on one another, but we kept it a secret, she told me and I told her. We exchanged numbers yadda, yadda, yadda. I really miss her." Logan then finished.

Nicole then started, "Dana and I may have had arguments, but we are still friends. Like we still talk and we now send videos and other cool stuff, we take turns. Dana would change her grades by typing the same paper stuff up, printing it, writing the wrong answers with some right, and grading it. She taught me how and even told me the name, failurism. (A/N: made that word up) It's just when you make yourself look like a failure to others so they feel happy about themselves if they are down about their grades. She taught me how to play basketball, football, volleyball, tennis, hockey, cheerleading, and even ice-skating. When I went with her to one of her family's estates, they all showed me family recipes and I got to meet her cute twin brother, Ricardo. Her family said that I'm family too and said I could come over to any one of their houses whenever I want. Dana's like a sister to me and she'll be here soon. Next week to be exact just to let everyone know. Logan already knows." Everyone was happy but Lola. She didn't think anyone noticed the look on her face, but I Logan Reese, did.

Lola's P.O.V.

Who and what's with this Dana girl? Is she even nice? I don't like her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Firefly Necklace chapter 2. (you can take stuff out or add stuff in this just my idea)  
confession pt.2

Lola's POV

Okay, I admit. I can't stand it! She's ALL they talk about! Why can't Logan talk about how cool I am for a change! Oh, people say Logan's a jerk, but he's PERFECT to me. And I know he likes this 'Dana" person. But I can't help it. I tried not to listen as teh crew twittered on about how much they liked Dana.  
"...so she helped me see that I don't have to take offense in the teasing of my Potato Chip Habit. She ate potato chips for 2 weeks just to show me it's ok to add punds. She gained 5. I'd never known a girl who'd be willing to do that," Michael finished up. Aw, sheesh! Finally, I was tired of acting.  
"Will you people stop talking about Dana already! She'll be here in 10 hours, my gosh! I can't believe you guys are 'bowing' to the 'precious memories' of her. She's NOT dead! Y'know, Dana's smart! If I knew leaving would make people talk about me so much too, I'd try it!" I stormed off.  
I'll confess, I haven't even seen her yet, and she's REALLY getting on my nerves!


	3. Chapter 3

Firefly Necklace ch3 once again, edit as you please. it's your story

welcoem home

Dana's POV  
"I'm baaaaaaack!"  
"Dana!" Zoey yelped and sprang up from teh sofa in teh girls' lounge. I dropped my luggage as Zoey ran toward me.  
"Hey," I said as we hugged.  
"There's SO much going on!"  
"Liek what? Dish! Must----have----gossip! I almost died at that French school, but I knew you'd get me some juicy tidbits." a/n switches 2 no one pov  
"Ok, well Mark Del Figgalo is class president. Chase and I ran but—"  
"Dana!"  
"Hey Nicole. Hey Chase. I'm baaack! And I expect gifts!" Dana said with a wink, forgetting all about Zoey's news.  
"Here," everyone said as tehy piled 'em up. A charm bracelet from Nicole, calculator pen from Zoey, black&pink wallet with 10 bucks from Chase, Science Geeks Galore gift card from Quinn, and a basketball from Michael.  
"Where's Logan?"  
"Oh, he'll be here soo—" Nicoel was cut off.  
"Dana!"  
"Logan!" she kissed his cheek. He blushed.  
"Uh, here!" he tossed a jewelry box at her.  
"Oooooooh! Logan! Ya got the hots for her?"Michael teased, hinting at the jewelry box.  
"Um, hello?" a new voice said.  
"Oh! I forgot! Dana, this is me and Nicole's new roommate, Lola."  
"Hi...Dana."  
"Hi...Lola."  
"Here," she gave Dana a coupon for Sally Beauty Supply. Sorry it stinks, but I don't know you and Nicole said you can't go wrong with makeup."  
"True," everyone laughed.  
"Dana! Don't forget about me," Logan said timidly.  
"Who could, Logan!" Dana snapped. She opened teh jewelry box.  
"Oh, a necklace with fireflies. How cute." Dana put it on.  
"Well, I thought. Y'know, since you're fiesty maybe a— I dunno. It's stupid." Logan fled teh room. _Uh oh,_ Dana thought.

Logan's POV  
_What's my problem? I just forgot why I don't let people get close to me and made my feelings vulnerable. And gave her a stupid gift. Good way to blow it, Logan.  
_The door to his dorm opened.  
"Logan? Are you ok?"  
"Whatever. Of course I'm fine. I'm hot, irresistable, so incredibly...dumb." he looked down at his feet. switches 2 dana pov  
"Logan, it's ok you were nice. I'm starting to be too. I like my necklace. And I know what you meant, the 'personality trait' behind the firefly."  
"Really? So I'm not stupid?" he asked hopefully.  
"Well I didn't say THAT," I said with a smile. He smiled back. Oh, then hormones took over. I leaned to kiss him. Although looking slightly surprised, he leaned in too. Buuuuuut, we never got there.  
"I knew it!" Lola said after she banged teh door open. Then she ran out.  
"Knew what?" I asked. Logan got up from his bed frustratingly made taht word up i think  
"Logan?" I said softly.

cliffie


End file.
